Marking what s Mine
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: In was war er da nur hinein geraten, er, Orihara Izaya, war dumm genug sich in die Ecke drängen zu lassen. Von ein paar Gang Mitgliedern einer neuen Gruppe in Ikebukuro, aber dass wirklich absurdeste war das er im Moment sich in der Gewalt seines Nemesis befand, dem Monster von Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo. Oneshot


Summary: In was war er da nur hinein geraten, er, Orihara Izaya, war dumm genug sich in die Ecke drängen zu lassen. Von ein paar Gang Mitgliedern einer neuen Gruppe in Ikebukuro, aber dass wirklich absurdeste war das er im Moment sich in der Gewalt seines Nemesis befand, der sich wieder so unvorhersebar verhielt wie eh und je.

* * *

Marking what´s Mine

Er wollte bloß ein paar Infos und plötzlich war er um zingelt, sein Messer wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen und er wurde zu Boden gedrängt und seine Arme auf den Rücken zusammen gebunden wurden. Die Kerle begannen untereinander zu diskutieren was jetzt mit ihm anfangen sollten, Pech für sie war das er bereits eine interessante Information bekommen hatte, also was tun?

„Ich sag wir legen ihn um!"schrie einer der Mitglieder.

„Sachte, sachte, nichts überstürzen." Meinte der Anführer. „Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass er freiwillig alles verdrängt was er heute Nacht erlebt." Er grinste und öffnete Izayas Gürtel. Izaya behielt seine Maske aufrecht, er durfte sich jetzt nicht seine Angst anmerken lassen.

„B-boss ist das dein Ernst?"

„Sicher doch, der Kerl wird dann von sich aus die Schnauze halten, außerdem.. (er zog Izaya an den Haaren hoch so, dass man sein Gesicht sehen konnte).. ist sein Gesicht sowieso feminin, also was soll´s."

Damit ließ er Izaya´s Haare los und riss ihm die Hose runter und hielten seinen Hintern in der Luft. Izaya wehrte sich noch, woraufhin er einpaar Schläge in die Seite kassierte.

Der Anführer hockte sich hin und machte seine Hose auf. In dem Moment wo er sich in Izaya hinein stoßen wollte, wurde der Anführer am Kragen gepackt und im hohen Bogen weg gerissen(und mit hohen Bogen ist gemeint das er durch die Luft flog und einige Meter weit flog). Als die anderen Mitglieder dies sahen rannten sie weg, Izaya brauchte nicht auf ihre Worte achten um zu wissen was sie schieren. ‚ _Es ist Heiwajima Shizuo_ ' oder ‚ _Lauf das Monster von Ikebukuro_ '. Izaya machte sich nicht die Mühe auf zu stehen oder seine Hose hoch zu ziehen, er könnte nicht mehr schnell genug weglaufen, es hätte keinen Sinn. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde, dass was immer geschah wenn Shizuo ihn erwischte.

* * *

Shizuo packte Izaya an der Kapuze und stellte ihn auf die Füße und riss mit der anderen Hand seine Fesseln weg.

„Zieh deine Hose wieder hoch." Izaya rührte sich nicht wozu, sie würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dort bleiben. Doch Shizuo schien das anders zu sehen.

„Wird's bald mal!?" brüllte er zog Izaya, die Hose selbst hoch, ließ sie aber offen und warf sich den kleineren Mann über die Schulter.

Izaya wehrte sich nicht gegen Shizuo, er hatte keine Chance, zudem merkte er das Shizuo wohl noch mieser drauf war als sonst.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie ein Apartment-komplex. Im oberen Geschoß trat Shizuo eine Tür auf. ‚ _Er hat wirklich miese Laune wenn er seinen Schlüssel nicht benutzt_ ', dachte sich Izaya. In der Wohnung ging Shizuo gezielt ins Schlafzimmer. Izaya schmunzelte er war gerade einer Vergewaltigung durch eine Gang entgangen nur um jetzt dasselbe zu durch laufen bei einem Monster.

* * *

Shizuo warf Izaya aufs Bett, sanfter als sonst, merkte der Informant. Shizuo begann ihn aus zuziehen. Izaya schaltete ab, vergrub sich in seine eigene Welt. Seltsam wenn Fremde das mit ihm machen war er nicht so gelassen und ließ sein Hirn auf Leerlauf, aber bei einem Monster welches dies schon unzählige Male getan hat konnte er das allerdings.

„Hey, hatten die Typen dich schon angefasst, oder bin ich gekommen bevor sie irgendwas machen konnten?" fragte Shizuo mit einem ungewohnten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Izaya seufzte.

„Nein Shizu-chan, du bist noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um der erste für heute zu sein, der mich nimmt." Shizuo lehnt sich über Izaya.

„Gut" meinte er, Izaya bereitete sich darauf vor, das gleich das Monster auf ihn steigen würde und ihn so lange fickt bis er bewusstlos wird, wie sonst auch. Manchmal mit, manchmal ohne Vorbereitung, lag an der Stimmung des Biests.

Aber nichts davon geschah stattdessen wurde eine Decke über ihn gezogen. Izaya sah Shizuo fragend an, der jedoch ging gelassen zum anderen Ende des Bettes, stieg hinein und legte sich schlafen.

Izaya wollte aufspringen und fragen was das sollte, wurde aber von Shizuo einfach zurück auf die Matratze gezogen. Izaya´s Rücken lehnte jetzt gegen Shizuo´s Brust, er spürte die sachte Atmung des Monsters.

„Wieso fickst du mich nicht wie sonst wenn du mich erwischst?" fragte Izaya nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß, du hältst mich für ein Monster aber glaubst du echt ich bin so nieder und habe Sex mit jemand der kurz zuvor Vergewaltigt worden wäre?" fragte Shizuo zurück.

„Weiß nicht, du bist ein Rätsel Shizu-chan, ich kann nur Menschen lesen bei einem Monster wie dir ist das unmöglich." Izaya hörte ein leises knurren hinter sich.

„So? Wenn du es so haben willst von mir aus." Brüllte Shizuo, packte sich Izaya´s Haare und presste sein Gesicht in ein Kissen.

Izaya wehrte sich anfangs und schlug um sich, bis er einen scharfen Schmerz im Nacken spürte. Shizuo hatte ihn gebissen, Izaya hörte auf zu zappeln und verfluchte sich selbst mental für sein Mundwerk. Shizuo saugte noch an einigen Stellen Izaya´s Hals und hinterließ zahlreiche Knutschflecke. Danach leckte er die blutende Bissspur sauber und zog Izaya wieder gegen seine Brust.

„Das reicht, bin zu müde für mehr, jetzt schlaf endlich, Floh!" meinte Shizuo müde und schlummerte wenige Sekunden tief im Traumland. Izaya seufzte. Ein Monster bleibt ein Monster und macht nie was er erwartete.

Izaya wollte nach Hause und versuchte sich aus Shizuo´s Eisengriff zu winden. Bei dem Versuch, knurrte Shizuo im Schlaf und presste Izaya näher an sich heran. Der gab dann schließlich auf und schlief neben seinem Nemesis ein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Izaya allein im Bett auf. Er hörte entfernt das brausen einer Dusche. ‚ _Shizu-chan wäscht sich also wie ein normaler Mensch_ ' dachte Izaya ironisch. Als er aufstand spürte er einen furchtbaren Schmerz im Nacken, er seufzte und stand auf und zog sich an.

Izaya war schon oft hier gewesen und kannte daher den Weg zu Küche, er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Wasserflasche raus, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen Pudding, mit einer Aufgemalten Aufschrift ‚Meiner, nicht essen –Shizuo' Izaya schlug irritiert den Kühlschrank zu.

„Wer würde das schon bitte essen wollen, den Namen drauf schreiben wie ein kleines Kind" ‚ _Mal abgesehen davon das du alleine lebst_ '. Was er nicht erwartete war das er eine entnervte Antwort bekam.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, was ist so schlecht daran, Dinge zu markieren damit andere Wissen was mir ist." Shizuo stand in Pyjamahose und Handtuch um die Schultern mit nassen Haaren hinter Izaya. Der grinste ihn an und begab sich gelassen zur Haustür.

„Nun, es war nett hier aber ich muss dann mal los." Meinte er entspannt und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt bevor starke Arme sich um seine Talje schlängelten.

„Triffst du heute auch auf die Typen von gestern?" fragte Shizuo mit einen knurren in der Stimme.

„Wer weiß, vermutlich, immerhin sind die Kerle immer noch hinter mir her."

„Werden sie nicht!"

„Huh?" Shizuo leckte kurz über Izaya´s Bissspur am Nacken, worauf er leise stöhnte.

„Zumindest würde ich es ihnen nicht empfehlen." Izaya bewegte unbewusst seine Hand und platzierte sie auf die Markierung auf seinem Hals.

‚Denkt, Shizu-chan etwa er kann mich als sein Eigentum markieren wie seinen Pudding? Wir sind Feinde und hin und wieder Sexpartner, sonst nichts. Obwohl wenn er mich als Sein ansieht..' Shizuo lehnte sich zu Izaya´s Ohr und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich geb dir 5 Minuten Vorsprung!" meinte Shizuo und ließ Izaya los, dieser konnte das Grinsen und die Lust heraus hören.

„Wie nett von dir, viel Glück, Shizu-chan." Mit den Worten rannte Izaya aus der Wohnung, Richtung Innenstadt. Das würde ein schönes Spiel heute werden.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht lass ich mich ja heute von Shizu-chan erwischen, (kurzes lachen) aber erst nachdem wir auch Ikebukuro markiert haben."

~Fin~


End file.
